Schwan in der Wüste
by Rike-sama
Summary: Es gibt Nächte, in denen alles etwas anders aussieht, in denen heiß zu kalt und kalt zu heiß wird. Und der Schwan geht an dir vorüber... ONESHOT, äußerst seltsam. Wunderkoch x Dunkler Koch Referenz.


**Schwan in der Wüste**

Das ist der Grund, warum Latein-Schulaufgaben abgeschafft werden sollten.

----------------

Eine Tales of Symphonia fanfiction von Rike-sama.

----------------

DISCLAIMER:

Nicht mir.

**AUTHOR's NOTE:** Entstanden in einer zehnminütigen Pause beim Latein-Lernen. Dementsprechend abstrakt und unverständlich, der Titel stinkt und hat nur ganz entfernt was mit der ff zu tun. Achja, es gibt eine BL bzw. yaoi-Referenz, aber das hab ich ja schon in der Zusammenfassung erwähnt. Dass mir ja keine Klagen kommen...

VIEL SPAß!

**SCHWAN IN DER WÜSTE**

Mein Name ist Jun Suzuki.

Die meisten Leute kennen mich nur unter dem Pseudonym der Dunkle Koch – mit Ausnahme meiner verstorbenen Eltern, Martel habe sie selig, und meiner leider noch äußerst lebendigen älteren Schwester, möge sie auf einer Bananenschale ausrutschen und sich den Hals brechen.

Es gibt viel, was ich nicht mag, und nichts, das ich wirklich mag. Ich habe keine besonderen Hobbys. Persönliche Dinge, wie zum Beispiel mein peinlichstes Erlebnis oder meinen größten Wunsch, werde ich euch nicht verraten. Mein Lebensziel sollte klar sein – das Ultimative Rezept in meinen Besitz zu bringen.

Warum ich mich dem Bund Dunkler Köche anschloss ist irrelevant; wie es dazu kam, dass ich heute die führende und treibende Kraft hinter dem BDK bin, ist ebenfalls ohne Bedeutung.

Wichtig sind nur drei Dinge: Überleben, das Ultimative Rezept und der Wunderkoch.

Ich bin der Dunkle Koch. Und ich habe eine Mission.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Ich kauerte auf einem Baumast, stark genug um mein Gewicht zu tragen, allerdings hoch genug um mich für einen am Boden stehenden Beobachter unsichtbar zu machen. Meine Position war nicht gerade bequem, aber ich harrte geduldig aus, wie ein Raubtier: jederzeit bereit zum Sprung, bereit mich auf meine Beute zu stürzen.

In diesem Fall war meine Beute ein Mann, der sich selbst als der Wunderkoch bezeichnete, leicht erkennbar an seinem Aufzug und der charakteristischen Riesen-Gabel. Sein wahrer Name war mir nicht bekannt. Ich bezweifelte, das irgend jemand ihn kannte. Die Personen, die meinen kannten, konnte ich an einer Hand abzählen.

Dort lauerte ich also, gut versteckt, und wartete darauf, dass der Wunderkoch das Gebäude, das er vor gut zehn Minuten betreten hatte, wieder verließ. Ich wusste, was er dort drinnen machte: er platzierte einen auffälligen Gegenstand an einem gut einsehbaren Ort und bereitete alles so vor, dass der Gegenstand bei einer menschlichen Berührung unter Rauchentwicklung den Standort mit ihm tauschte.

Es hörte sich kompliziert an, aber in Wirklichkeit war alles ganz simpel – und so konnte er auf ‚wundersame Weise' erscheinen und Rezepte an Reisende verteilen, immer auf der Suche nach einem Nachfolger für seinen Posten, einen neuen Hüter für das Ultimative Rezept. Eine neue Hürde für mich, neue Probleme, neue Herausforderungen.

Ich fühlte, wie sich die Atmosphäre der Nacht änderte.

Ein neuer Wunderkoch... der Gedanke stimmte mich traurig. Ich wollte nicht, dass die Dinge sich änderten. Ein Anderer als Wunderkoch? Nein, das wollte ich nicht. Das war völlig ausgeschlossen. Es war der gewohnte Alltag, den ich nicht verlieren wollte, die Routine. Niemand will, dass sich die Dinge ändern, am liebsten würde man die Zeit anhalten, alles in eisblauer Reglosigkeit erstarren lassen und die Uhr nie wieder ticken lassen.

Die Gesetze der Schwerkraft allerdings zwangen den pechschwarzen Sand auch weiterhin von der oberen Hälfte des feuerroten Stundenglases in die untere zu rieseln, genau wie die Gegenwart in die Vergangenheit floss und mehr Platz für zukünftige Sandkörner machte. Unangenehmes rückt näher, wächst, bauscht sich auf, mutiert zu einer schrecklichen Kreatur und zerfällt dann zu Staub, der dem Sand im unteren Teil der Sanduhr Gesellschaft leistet.

Zeit verging.

Jetzt, da. Die Gabel, die Mütze. Der Wunderkoch verließ das Haus, und ich wollte ihm folgen, mein Kopf schrie mich an, zu springen, meine Muskeln waren bereit, den Befehlen meines Kopfes zu folgen – aber ein kleiner Knoten hatte sich im Bereich meines Magens gebildet, brennend heiß wie kalter Stahl und so stumpf wie eine blutige Rasierklinge. Das war es. Mehr brauchte es nicht, um mich einhalten zu lassen.

Ich hatte mir nur etwas vorgemacht.

Stumm beobachtete ich, wie der Wunderkoch die Straße entlang ging und schließlich um die Ecke ging. Die Kreatur im Stundenglas gab ein gurgelndes Geräusch von sich und zerfiel. Ich sah zu Boden. Das Gras war kein Gras mehr, es war zu der schrecklichen Kreatur geworden – eine unmerkliche Veränderung in der Luft, der Wind drehte sich, und das Bild der Kreatur überlappte und verschmolz mit dem eines wunderschönen Schwanes.

Auch Angenehmes rückt näher, wächst, bauscht sich auf und mutiert, nur um dann zu Staub zu zerfallen.

Chancen tun dasselbe.

Meine Füße berührten den Boden, das Gras, den Schwan und dann verflüchtigten sich alle meine Gehirngespinste wie milchiger Nebel, wenn es wärmer wird. Ich wollte keinen neuen Wunderkoch, weil ich meine gewohnte Routine nicht verlieren wollte.

Ich machte mir nur etwas vor.

Es ging schon lange nicht mehr um das Ultimative Rezept. Wenn ich den Wunderkoch jagte, so jagte ich nicht dem Ultimativen Rezept hinterher – ich jagte den Mann, der unter der Kochmütze steckte.

Ich hatte angefangen, Chancen ihn anzugreifen und zu überwältigen ungenutzt zu lassen, beobachtete nur noch, was er tat, wie er es tat. Jetzt dachte ich an seine Augen, seine Haare, seinen Körper – und an andere Dinge. Dinge, die er mit mir anstellen könnte, Dinge, die ich ihn mit mir machen lassen würde. Dinge, für die ich mich nachher schämen würde.

Und als ich einen Schritt ging, und dann noch einen, in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, in die der Wunderkoch gegangen war, fühlte ich den anklagenden Blick eines zu Staub zerfallenen Schwanes wie ein ungeschärftes Messer im Rücken.

Ich bin der Dunkle Koch.

Und meine Mission ist gescheitert.

* * *

Ich sagte doch: Abstrakt und unverständlich. Wenn man es dreimal liest kommt man vielleicht drauf, was gemeint ist. Wenn man bedenkt, dass ich selbst- als Autorin, verdammt noch mal - ein paar mal lesen musste, bis ich's verstanden hab...

Achja... Wunderkoch x Dunkler Koch rult. Und das kann mir keiner ausreden. XP


End file.
